


One Sermon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scowl formed on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell smiled.





	One Sermon

I never created Superman TAS.

A scowl formed on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell smiled and revealed a new sermon after she hid the recent sermon paper.

THE END


End file.
